narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Iriga Kunori
Iriga Kunori (くのり いりが; Kunori Iriga) was the elder brother of Kai Kunori and former member of Konohagakure's Torture and Interrogation Branch of ANBU. A true master in the field, Iriga's reputation exceeded him, and his abandoning of the Leaf Village was greatly frowned upon, given the fact he held great potential to become the head of the ANBU branch. Later reports of tortured and mutilated bodies forced the Leaf Village to place Iriga in the bingo book, fearing for the worst. The wanted ex-ANBU joined Akatsuki partially out of personal security, but mainly to help direct his search towards the criminal underworld without causing alarm. His talents make Iriga an important associate, though he occasionally grumbled about Akatsuki not recognizing the value of torture and interrogation. Biography Early years He was named a prodigy among his classmates and a promising shinobi of the Leaves. Iriga's grades were superb, praised by all of his academy instructors, and many thought that Iriga would rise through the ranks quickly after graduation. He was quick in passing the chunin exams, though his progress slowed as Iriga took more care in helping his companions become stronger. The bonds he made through care for his companions eventually proved to be his own downfall. Intervention of death A series of unfortunate events that resulted in the deaths of Iriga's teammates and sensei while on a mission resulted in Iriga holding an inner desire for revenge. His progression in the art of torture and interrogation through the understanding of the human anatomy allowed Iriga to progress through the ranks, obtaining the rank of jonin and admittance into the ANBU. It was inferred that Iriga grew frustrated by the work he received in the ANBU and soon left, presumably to seek out the killers of his teammates years ago. Some speculated that Iriga pursued his personal agenda through interrogating those who he was assigned to, but came to conclusion that such a process was too slow for his liking. More years passed, and it seemed that Iriga did not find the killers, though reports seem to indicate that he teamed up with Akatsuki. Without his intentions for doing so known, Konoha deemed him a threat and placed him on the international bingo book as an S-rank due to rumors of masterfully tortured corpses. He was to be captured dead or alive. Iriga sought refuge in the Akatsuki, seeing the benefit of joining the mercenary organization. He did not mind helping them with their goals, as long as his own intentions were not tampered with by the other members. If he plotted to kill one of the top ten Akatsuki members to take his or her place, Iriga never showed it. His ambiguous nature found its source from many years of dealing with scum in the torture chambers. Akatsuki membership After Seireitou Kawahiru's defection from the organization, Iriga assumed the position, taking the ring that was discarded by one of the previously existing Akatsuki members who seized the Rei ring, making him the most junior member of the Akatsuki. Personality and traits Iriga was originally a spirited, carefree shinobi. His talent did not make Iriga cocky or give him an air of superiority. Rather, he helped others and gave them something to aspire to. However, the deaths of his teammates changed everything. The kind, cheerful eyes from the past dulled into cold desire to avenge his companions. Iriga has never smiled since the day his comrades were killed, and any attempt to bring up the topic typically resulted in sharp retort and a flash of anger. He hated himself for surviving, but he would not die satisfied without killing the killers of those he cared the most about. Akatsuki relations He appeared to at least mildly respect Seireitou Kawahiru, the leader of the Akatsuki, perhaps due to their similar goals. To the other members, Iriga appeared to dislike them, though careful not to annoy them too much. He gave a sniff of distaste to one of the members' goals of obtaining greater power, suggesting a dislike of simpleton luxuries. After becoming a member, Iriga was more open about his dislike towards other members of Akatsuki, having grown more confident about his own abilities in relation to the other members. Powers and abilities Iriga was considered one of the best that Konoha had to offer in his time. His skill in the field of torture and interrogations made him valuable to the security of the Land of Fire, until his abandonment of the village. His skill was said to be so great that he could kill opponents using chakra scalpels, which astonished many medical ninja due to its impracticality in most combat situations. In addition, Iriga has shown proficiency in using peculiar tools designed for torture in actual combat, despite their unusual designs. His preferred tool was a curved kunai, originally used for laceration when attempting to remove foreign objects from a patient, instead utilized to create open wounds and cause his opponent to suffer from blood loss. Iriga can also pierce most defenses through his proficiency in the lightning element. Even Iriga's clothing has been designed for combat. He sewed chakra cloth onto the ends of the sleeves of his cloths, which could be used to form small shields as hard and resilient as forged steel when chakra is channeled through them. They can double as blunt weapons to incapacitate the opponent. Though a torturer, Iriga could double as a medical ninja, with his knowledge in the healing arts. His practices allow Iriga to be experienced in overloading his "patients" with healing chakra to make them fall into comatose or to heal wounds or injuries. Despite his abilities in non-combat related activities, Iriga is quite capable of handling himself on field missions. A master of stealth, Iriga can combine his jutsu with his uncanny ability to remain as silent as possible to pounce on unsuspecting targets and quickly detain them. Behind the scenes As the second character ever created by LaviBookman, Iriga was written to be the antithesis of Kai. On deviantART, where he was conceived and brought into role-play, he started out as a typical member of the Akatsuki. The resignation of the organization's leader's player placed Lavi's character into the leadership position, making Iriga the fastest developed character, power-wise, of Lavi's early role-playing years. This development brought responsibilities that left Kai Kunori in the shadow of Iriga's growing influence. Surprisingly, Iriga did not develop as many gary-stue qualities as Kai. Iriga's given name is derived from the word iris, which is a direct reference to his eyes. Cold and malevolent eyes were the basis of Lavi's inspiration of Iriga's conception. Iriga's development marked the first time Lavi experimented with sentient swords, the latest version currently possessed by Takeshi Higashinuma of the Seven Swordsman, without the sentient qualities. The Konoha registration number for Iriga is 012166, not far off of Itachi Uchiha's registration number, 012110, coincidentally. Category:Articles by LaviBookman Category:Characters Category:Male Category:S-Class Ninja Category:Akatsuki